


more than we will ever know

by wingedseok



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 40 Things You Said, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drabble Collection, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedseok/pseuds/wingedseok
Summary: A collab prompt series with@fictionalarsonistfrom tumblr based off40 things you said.Pairings will be chosen from bts, svt, monsta x, nct, red velvet and sistar!recent ch:things you said when you were drunk (junhao)





	more than we will ever know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao knows that Junhui never means what he says when he’s drunk. He _knows_ that, but this time, maybe Junhui does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: alcohol, drunk!junhui, and implied drunk sex. also heartache, lots of it, in a post-breakup sort of fwb!au
> 
> also an early happy bday to my baby junnie <3 i love you, my lovely moon prince <3

Junhui's hand travels up his thigh, fingertips cold to the touch.

Minghao doesn't know if Junhui's even _aware_ of the way he's touching him right now, but they're sprawled across Minghao's couch, bottles of soju on the coffee table in front of him.

Except, Minghao hasn't had a sip of any soju all night. His wine glass sits in the center of the table where Junhui won't accidentally knock it over in his drunken haze. Junhui reeks of alcohol and Minghao knows that he's spiraling because he just won't stop _touching_ Minghao and Minghao knows what comes next, but it never stops his heartbeat from picking up speed and his breath to get caught in his throat with each exhale.

"HaoHao," Junhui trills, leaning into Minghao's side, his fingers trailing up until they're skimming across the button of Minghao's pants. "I love you, HaoHao. You're the best friend I've ever had."

Minghao sucks in a big gulp of air, his face feeling too hot to be comfortable when Junhui unbuttons his pants, using his other hand to dig into Minghao's briefs. Junhui's cheeks are flushed with intoxication and he's hiccuping cutely, voice hitching with different tones as he speaks. Junhui's soft brown hair is a mess, his clothes are rumpled and Minghao _knows_ that Junhui hasn't showered in two days. There are still dry tear tracks running down Junhui's cheeks and Minghao knows that if he were to check Junhui's phone right now, he'd find text messages and missed phone calls from his ex-boyfriend.

Junhui's a mess, spiraling and heartbroken. Minghao's been in this same position with his best friend so many times before that he's surprised he's let it go on this long.

Because Minghao's in love with him. Has been since they were just little kids and Junhui took him under his wing, the only older kid who wanted to play Pokemon and Yugioh and every other trading card game that was popular back then. Loving Junhui is like breathing for Minghao, but thisーthis hooking up with the elder when he needs comfort and when he just wants to _forget_ for one drunken night, it burns in Minghao's lungs.

Junhui doesn't love him like that. He comes to Minghao for comfort and a good fuck and he says things he doesn't mean when he's drunk. It's always the same.

Except, when Junhui's hand wraps around Minghao, he looks Minghao in the eye when his phone starts to ring.

Minghao looks towards Junhui's phone beside the soju bottles, the screen lit up and showing a photo that Minghao has seen countless times. A photo he's come to dread whenever he's gotten a glimpse of it. A photo that Minghao himself took.

It's Junhui with his ex, kissing in a restaurant. They look happy and it's been Junhui's contact photo for his ex for close to a year now. But they broke up three weeks ago and Junhui's ex has been hounding him for a second chance. (It's his fourth chance and Minghao doesn't want to be the one to point that out, but he knows Junhui knows what he really wants to say.) His phone is still ringing and Minghao watches from the corner of his eye as Junhui turns to look, but the elder's grip on him doesn't loosen in the slightest.

Minghao's breath rattles in his lungs and it's difficult to tear his gaze away from the phone on his coffee table, but Junhui isn't looking at it anymore, isn't making it his priority.

"Minghao, look at me," Junhui mumbles between them, his voice so low and hoarse that Minghao's dick twitches at the sound, something that makes him feel more embarrassed than usual since Junhui can _definitely_ feel it. "I don't want him."

Junhui's chocolate brown eyes are warm and clear when Minghao manages to meet his gaze, something Minghao wasn't expecting at all from the drunk man in front of him. Junhui's eyes are clear and sparkling with all the stars he holds in them and Minghao doesn't know what he should be doing, what he should be saying, but Junhui leans in and stops him from saying anything at all.

For as many times as they've hooked up, as many times as Junhui has ridden him like a champ, has cuddled in his bed for countless nights, and has been there for Minghao when he really needed him, they've never once kissed.

They've never kissed, but they're kissing now.

Junhui's lips are chapped but the force behind them is gentle. It's gentle and soft, exactly like Junhui is and Minghao gasps when Junhui's tongue runs along his bottom lip. His mouth parts and Junhui's tongue darts in, sitting up on the couch and moving until he's sitting in Minghao's lap, hand still shoved down his jeans and wrapped around his cock. Minghao moans and Junhui swallows the sound, pumping his fist now and Minghao's gone. He's honestly so gone.

This isn't anything like the other times, not at all and right now Minghao doesn't know what that means. He doesn't have a clue what anything Junhui says while drunk and intoxicated off Minghao's touch right now will mean in the morning, but when it comes he'll be ready.

For now, he'll relish this night. He'll keep it close to his chest in case it's the first and only time Junhui decides to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://hungline.tumblr.com) and [twt](https://twitter.com/wingedseok)!


End file.
